Parasites
by Shaynezo
Summary: Aria and Spencer. The artist. The scholar. The painter and the overachiever. They make the perfect couple. Only one of them is damaged beyond repair.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm going to updating my stories hopefully within the next week. This one is just a quick trial-run to see what you guys think and if you would like more of it. If you know me, you know I love dark and tragic, and this one has plenty of both.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_New Hampshire, 11:37P.M._**

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

Her breath comes out in short, quick gasps. Her right hand is curled tightly around a knife and although her whole body is shaking, she holds her hand quite steady. There's so much blood and she can't quite comprehend how one person can have so much blood in them. There's blood caked on her hands, encrusted under her manicured nails. Her chest feels hot, like an invisible force is pressing a hot iron to her skin.

_"Hello? Caller, are you there? My name is Addison, can you tell me what your name is? Are you hurt?"_

Her eyes drop down the body before her. She's lost count of the number of stab wounds and she licks her dry lips. Her feet are bare and she pulls her knees up to her chest, a choked sob escaping. Blood covers the walls, the ceiling. There's a trail of it from the hallway to the living room. Blood is soaked into the white carpet and she can taste copper in her mouth. It's unwelcome and thick, and a noise slips past her lips.

"_Can you tell me your name? Where are you?"_

The knife finally falls from her grasp, like she's just realizing she's holding her cellphone. It's coated in blood and she's surprised it isn't sliding out of her hand. She's only aware of the woman on the other end of the line when she speaks.

_"Please tell me who you are. Are you hurt? I'm going to help you, but you need to tell me who you are. Can you do that for me?"_

A strangled squeak falls from her lips and she grabs the phone with both hands. Blood is smeared down her cheeks. It's in her hair and she can see blood streaking through her brunette locks.

"I- I've done something bad," she croaks. Her voice hurts her ears and she whimpers.

"_What have you done? Can you tell me your name?"_

Acid burns in her chest. "I-I..."

_"Miss, what have you done? Can you tell me what it is you've done?"_

She's silent and can only exhale.

_"Miss? Miss, are you still with me?"_

She shuts her eyes so she won't have to the look at naked body on the floor.

"I've murdered my girlfriend."

* * *

Do you guys think you'd like to see more of this story? There will only be one or two more chapter(s) after this.

More to come! 3


	2. Identity

Hello all! I've decided that this story will be a {short} multi-chapter fic. Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favorites. It means a lot!

I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**_Bedford, New Hampshire 12:45AM_**

In all of her twenty-two years of work, Detective Natalie Rolland has never seen such a horrific crime committed by such a young girl. She'd murdered her girlfriend in cold blood, a total of thirty-four stab wounds. Strangulation. It was the perfect picture of overkill. When they'd arrived on the scene, they found the suspect, furiously scrubbing away at the kitchen tiles with dish soap and a toothbrush, claiming she had to clean up before her girlfriend returned home. Only her girlfriend was dead, lying just a few feet away. The girl had also ripped up every picture of the two of them, like she was trying to erase every part of her girlfriend - even memories - from existence.

Now, she sits across from the young girl, in a homy, spacious interrogation room. It's full of comfortable couches and plush, velvet armchairs. She thinks it's more of a relaxation room than an interrogation room. It even contains a plasma TV and a row of vending machines.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No."

"How about some food?"

"No, I don't want food."

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Is it too warm in here? I can have the heat turned down if you'd like."

The young girl shifts in her seat and brings her knees up to her chest. Her thin fingers curl around her unicorn-shaped pendant and she hides her face in her knees. She inhales and it's painful, like someone is shoving pins into her lungs.

"I didn't - we used to have so much fun."

Detective Rolland laces her fingers together. Ink from her favorite pen - the first one she ever used as a detective, which sits inside a dog-shaped coffee mug on her desk - is smeared on her left thumb. Her glasses keep sliding down her nose and she makes a mental note to get the screws tightened. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about your relationship with your girlfriend?"

The frail girl cracks a smile. "I remember when we first met," she whispers.

* * *

**_Rosewood, Pennsylvania - age eight_**

_"Are you using that bucket?"_

_Aria looked up. Big, hazel eyes squinted in the bright sunlight. The leaves had just changed color. The air was brisk but the children on the playground were warm, clad in jeans and zip-up hoodies with cartoon characters printed on them - SpongeBob Squarepants, Bloo, from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and a few Disney characters. Standing next to Aria, was a girl with one long ponytail and red dolphin clips in her hair._

_"I'm Aria," she greeted bubbly._

_"I'm Spencer," the other girl squeaked, plopping down. "I like the castle you made, but one side is lopsided."_

_"Lopsided?" Aria's nose scrunched up. "What's that?"_

_"The sides are uneven, silly."_

_"Oh." Aria twisted around, picked up a purple bucket and handed it to Spencer. "Here you go. This one is the best to use. I use it a lot."_

_"Thanks!"_

_"You're welcome. I like your hair clips. Dolphins are my favorite kind of fish."_

_Spencer giggled. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Well, you're funny. Dolphins-" Spencer cupped her hands together and scooped some sand into Aria's bucket - "aren't fish. They're mammals."_

_Aria looked confused, but patted smoothed out a wall with her hands. "They're males?"_

_"No, mammals."_

_"What's a ma-mahi - the thing you said?"_

_"Mam-mal," Spencer repeated slowly. "Mammals are endothermic amniotes."_

_"...What?"_

_"Animals that sleep in the winter. You know, hibernation."_

_Aria laughed. _

_"Now why are you laughing?" Spencer asked, glancing over at the smaller girl._

_"You use big words. You're smart."_

_"You're cute! I like your unicorn necklace. It's pretty."_

_Aria touched her necklace and smiled wide, scooting a bit closer. "Do you want to be friends?"_

_"I'd like that."_

_Aria beamed. "How old are you?"_

_"I'm eight."_

_"Me too!"_

_Spencer reached over and patted Aria on her shoulder. "We'll be the best of friends!"_

_"The very, very best!"_

* * *

Detective Rolland's eyes flash to the pendant around the girl's neck. "I like dolphins too," she says softly. "They're beautiful creatures, aren't they?"

"Yes," comes the short reply. Her voice is a little hoarse and she blinks back tears.

"Can you tell me why you did this?" Detective Rolland slides a photo across the table to her, along with an evidence bag, it's contents that of a large, butcher knife, still streaked with blood. The photo is of her deceased beloved, eyes bright and shining, face frozen in a cheeky, happy smile.

She squirms in her chair and presses her fingers hard against her temples. "I- I don't _remember. _I just - the last thing I remember, is coming home. I - I came home from my appointment..."

"Your appointment with Dr. Lynn?"

"How did you know that?"

Detective Rolland is about to answer when the door to the interrogation room flies open. Standing there are two people - one of whom is a hefty, tall man with gray hair. His eyes are small and beady, and they remind her of raisins - her beloved used to eat only the raisins out of trail mix. _Capt. Aaron _is printed across his name tag and as he enters the room, he stares her down and it makes her uncomfortable, like the first time she went to therapy.

Next to him, is none other than Dr. Lynn. Blonde-haired and blue-eyed. She has a dazzling smile and looks good for a woman of forty-five. Her hair, like always, is clipped into a bun. She's dressed in a business suit, despite it being the wee hours of the morning. She glides with ease past the Captain and slides into the empty seat next to her patient.

"Hello, Dr. Lynn," she greets automatically.

"Hello, Spencer."

* * *

D: So who thought it was Aria? Did any of you think it was Spencer? In the next two chapters, we'll learn more about Spencer and Aria's past and their relationship.

What do you guys think caused Spencer to snap? Please leave feedback!

Oh, yes, some of you may have realized that I have taken down two stories from my account: _String Theory _and _House of Cards. _I am sorry to say, that due to certain circumstances, that those stories will no longer be continued. =(


End file.
